Business Love
by sweetsandreavenge
Summary: "All I wanted were directions to the fucking theater! Not to work for a bastard like you!" AU SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru.
1. The Theater

**Title: Business Love. **  
**  
Summary: "All I wanted were directions to the fucking theater! Not to work for a bastard like you!" AU SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru.**

Main Paring: SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara, KakashixIruka.

**Chapter 1: The Theater.  
-**

A gentle knock was heard throughout the whole office.

A small grunt was the only thing that acknowledged it. The person on the other side silently opened the door, a pink haired female entered.

"Uchiha-san, your last secretary has q-quit. And uh..."

"Hire a new one."

The female blinked. "Nani?" Looking confusedly at her employer.

Black eyes stared at her blankly, "I said, Hire a new one. Did I stutter Haruno?"

The girl shook her head wildly. "No sir!"

"Then why isn't there a new secretary right now?"

"B-but Uchiha-san! We couldn't find a single secretary you would approve of!"

That was it. Having enough the youngest Uchiha banged his fist of the hard surface of the desk. The receptionist winced hearing the faint cracking of wood.

"I told you to hire a new goddamn secretary and I will fucking get a new secretary or so help me I-"

"Maa, Sasuke, don't be so loud! My head hurts!" a voice complained. A silver haired make entered holding a bright orange book.

Sasuke frowned. "The secretary quit." he deadpanned. The older male nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see, so get a new one then." at the boys blank look the silver haired male continued. "It's no problem since you don't even remember her name, meh Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha thought for a while. "Hn." the silver haired male smiled. "See? Now how 'bout I pick the next one, meh?"

The raven nodded in approval. "Hn." facing the pink receptionist the sent her a infamous Uchiha Death Glare.

The girl saw it as a cue to leave.

**- **

Hyuuga Neji entered the meeting room silently. Nodding to his cousin, Uchiha Sasuke, he made his way to his cousins side of the table. Uchiha Itachi nodded slightly to both exotic boys. "Well, It has come to notice that both your Secretaries quit or were fired." he pointed out.

"She was annoying!" Neji protested.

Itachi raised a delicate brow. "Oh? Does that make a excuse to fire her?" The Hyuuga kept silent. The oldest Uchiha sighed. "Well, Hatake-san was kind enough to do a little scouting and was able to find two perfect and 'willing' idiots- I mean employees to agree to the company terms."

"Meaning?" Itachi mentally sighed. "It means dear otouto, that we will be hiring new secretaries for you both."

"Hn."

Itachi faced his cousin. "Neji?"

Neji sighed. "Hai, Uchiha-san."

Itachi nodded. "Good. Now you may leave now. Foolish otouto and foolish cousin." Neji frowned at his old nickname, but left with the youngest Uchiha.

**-**

"Why did you fire your last secretary?" The Uchiha questioned.

"She kept on clinging to me and eyeing me like a fucking bitch in heat." the pale-eyed male huffed. "Even after I told her I was gay!"

"But you aren't." his cousin pointed out. "Your Bi." he teased. Neji growled. "It's fucking the same!"

"No it isn't."

"Fuck you, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "Nah. Your not my type."

**-**

"Naruto Uzamaki! Get your butt here this instant!" a red-head male screeched.

"Eeek!" a blond haired male squeaked. "Nii-san! Gome ne! Gaara! Help mee!" the blond wailed.

The red-head, known as Gaara just shrugged. "Your on your own."

"Ahhh!" he hollered as the older red- head tackled him to the ground.

"Got ya!" he yelled in victory.

"Kyuubi-nii! Get of! Your heavy!" the bottom male whined.

"Ha!" Kyuubi yelled. "That 's what ya get for messing with the most awesome brother ever!" he grinned.

Gaara sighed. "Kyuubi, Naruto and I have to go now." the glanced at his wrist watch affirming that it's, quarter past one-thirty.

Naruto gave the shorter red-head a appreciative glance and pushed the older male of.

"Yeah, Nii-san! Me and Gaara gotta ta run! Were meeting Iruka-sensei! Were going to the movies! Then to Ramen! Yatta!" he cheered.

Kyuubi nodded. "Hai, hai. Better run along now! We wouldn't want Iruka-san to wait do we?" he teased.

Gaara nodded as he dragged his blond friend out.

**-  
**  
"Gaara?" Naruto glanced at the red-head, while they both walked the streets of Konoha.

"Hn?"

Naruto fiddled with his orange jacket. "Etto... I don't know uh.. were the theater is.."

Gaara halted in mid-step. "What?"

Naruto shrunk from the hard glare aimed at him. "Gome nasai! I wasn't Uh.. Paying attention?"

Gaara sighed. There was no use in getting angry at the blond idiot.

"Fine, you try finding the theater while I call Iruka-san. Okay?"

The blond brightened. "Hai!" Looking around for any signs if a theater.

The red-head sighed before pulling out his phone.

-

"Maa, what a drag," a silver haired male complained.

"Etto. Mister? Can I ask you a question, nee?" a timid voice said.

The male face the younger boy and smirked. Cutie.

"Hai."

The blond grinned. "Uh. I'm looking for the theater! Can you help me?"

The older male glanced at the younger boy and nodded in approval. He will do.  
Seeing the boy needed an answer he smiled.

"Sure, follow me."

"Arigatou! Oh! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned.

While both Naruto and Kakashi walked through the streets, Kakashi asked;

"Naruto, how old are you?"

"I'm 21! Just graduated college!" Naruto boasted.

Perfect.

"Are you looking for any kinds of job?" Kakashi asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hai! Iruka-sensei told my that I should start looking for a job."

Bingo.

"Naruto," Kakashi started. "If you would like I have a position in store for you."

Naruto beamed. "Really? Sugoi! Ano.. But I have a friend also looking for a job and I.."

"No problem. Naruto-kun! I need to hire two secretaries! Not only one, your friend can go to!" Pause. "What is your field?"

"Business."

"Okay! There's my card!" he handed the blond his card. "The interview will be tomorrow at Uchiha Corp. 'Kay? See ya there! Ja ne!" he waved leaving a stunned blond.

After a while Naruto realized he was infront of the theater. He scanned the area and saw Gaara and Iruka who was waving at him and rushed over.

Glancing back at the card his grinned. He's got a job! Dattebayou!

-

**A\N: Hey Minna! My new story Business Love is up!Oh, sorry for changing my name. Looks like ****its the end of chapter 1! I kinda like this one so I might update frequently, MIGHT, okay? **

**REVIEW Minna! Ja ne! **

LianxLoki\sweetsandreavenge is signing off. Ja!


	2. The Interview

Title: Business Love (The Interview)

Summary: "All I wanted were directions to the fucking theater! Not to work for a bastard like you!" AU SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru.

Main Paring: SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara, KakashixIruka. More parings coming up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But, Sasuke does.

Warning: UnBeta'd, Swearing.

Chapter 2. The Interview.

-

Uchiha Itachi shuffled through several papers. A knock was heard as the receptionist; Haruno Sakura entered shyly.

"Uchiha-sama, Hatake-san called. I know you said no unnecessary calls, but he says it about Sasuke-sama and Neji-san's new secretaries."

The pink haired female was nervous. It was obvious.

Itachi inwardly smirked. "Put him on." She nodded stiffly and left.

There was a shrill ring before he picked up. "Hello. Uchiha Itachi speaking."

"Itachi! It took me ten minutes to get that receptionist of yours to let me talk to you!" the voice complained. "Ten minutes with out my, Icha Icha paradise! It was pure torture I say!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Kakashi, are you done talking? I would like to know about those secretaries you were talking about?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Hai, Hai. I found a blond who was looking for directions to the theaters and get him to try out for the job!" Itachi could practically hear the grin.

"Kakashi..." he warned. "Is he qualified?"

"Of course, he just graduated college; he's in the business field."

"What's his name?" the Uchiha Corp. President asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And his friend; Gaara Subaku." he remembered the named the blond gave during there walk to the theaters.

"Hn." Pause. "I'll let Nara look them up."

"Maa, oh and Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Their interview is tomorrow." he chimed before hanging up.

Itachi froze. "Shit."

-

Naruto grinned, he, Kyuubi, Gaara and Iruka were sitting on the couch of the Namikaze living room.

"...then he gave me this cool looking card!" he showed them the card. "Me and Gaara-"

"Gaara and I." Iruka interrupted.

"Gaara and I have jobs now!" the grinned staring at his sensei and then to his brother, lastly to his cousin who turned into his best friend.

Kyuubi frowned. "It isn't good to just bring Gaara into a situation he will not participate in, Naruto." the scolded. Naruto suddenly looked guilty. "Gomen ne, Gaara-kun."

Gaara sighed. "It's fine. Temari-nee did say to get a job before going to get hold of the company, anyway." Gaara, along with his siblings are heirs of the Suna Corp. That own several beach and hotel chains around the world.

And Naruto, along with Kyuubi are also heirs of Namikaze Inc. and Rasengan Corp. Namikaze Inc. Specializes in toys and gadgets while Resengan Corp. Specializes in sweet products.

"Nee! So can we go to the interview Nii-san?" he asked begging slightly.

Kyuubi laughed. "I don't see why not."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, grabbing his older brother into a bear hug.

"Woah!" Kyuubi grinned. "I'll let Iruka-san, go with you on the interview, meh?"

"Hai!"

"Now, you and Gaara-kun have to get to bed. It's quarter to ten! If you want to be early, I suggest you head to bed!" Iruka chirped.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grabbed his best friends arm and dragged in upstairs. "Oyasuminasai! Nii-san! Iruka-sansei!" he waved, before running up the stairs.

"Night." Gaara said following the blond.

Kyuubi and Iruka both smiled. "Good night."

-

•The Next Day: The Interview.•

"Naruto, stop fiddling with your tie, do you want Iruka-san to get angry again?" Gaara scolded. They were walking to the Company for the Interview.

"Hehe," he laughed nervously. "Gomen ne, I guess I'm a bit nervous right now, being my first real interview and all."

Gaara sighed. "It's fine." he glanced around. "Were's Iruka-san?" he questioned, as they entered the buildings sliding doors.

"Iruka-sensei said he'll just catch up."

Gaara nodded. "You go ahead in, ask were Hatake is. I'll wait here." he said as they entered the building.

"Hai!"

-

Sasuke sighed. 'Damn, why'd Aniki have to call me now of all times.'

Walking tirdly towards the conference room, he turned to the corner, only to collies with a soft body. Making both male fall over in pain. The blond grabbed his hand and moaned in pain and Sasuke grunted.

"Itai! Gomen ne desu!" the blond apologized. Standing up and helping the raven up.

"Daijoubu?" he asked in concern. Sasuke nodded. "Hai, Daijoubu des."

"Ah! Orewa Naruto Uzamaki!" he introduces.

"Hn. Orewa Sasuke Uchiha." he replied.

Then awkward silence. From Sasuke's angle he noticed the blond'd clothed butt and smirked. 'What a cute little ass.'

"Etto.. Uchiha-san? Were can I find the office of uh.. Hatake-san?"

Sasuke frowned. 'What does the cute blond have to do with the Hentai?' he thought, but nodded anyway. "Hai, this way."

The raven swiftly guided the happy blond towards their destination.

-

Gaara sighed. He just got a text from Iruka saying he's gonna be late and to go ahead.

"Damn," he grumbled. "Were the hell is that blond-baka!"

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and gave that person a single glance.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Hello. I couldn't help but wonder, are you looking for someone?" the male asked.

Gaara frowned. Quickly facing the brunette, he noted that the other male had pale-silver eyes, a healthy pale skin tone, and long beautiful dark brown hair. He was taller than Gaara by three-inchs.

Gaara's eye witched. 'Am I that short?' he thought irritated.

Just ignore him, he'll go away.

"Yes. I am actually." Damn, oh well.

The taller male smiled. "Do you need assistance?"

Gaara hesitated for a moment before giving in. "Yes."

"Okay!" the brunette nodded. "I'm Hyuuga Neji, by the way."

"Gaara."

"So," Neji started. "Who do you need help in finding?" he asked.

'Naruto might be already at Hatake's so Hatake's it is then.'

"To Hatake Kakashi's office. I have a appointment to attend."

-

'Crap! I'm late!' Iruka thought frantically rushing towards the elevator.

Seeing it close slightly.

He yelled. "Wait! Stop the elevator, Please!"

The silver haired male seemed to hear him as he stopped the closing doors.

Iruka rushed inside panting. "Ah, Arigatou!" he smiled brightly at the other male.

The male had silver hair, dark eyes and black scarf covering the half of his face just nodded pulling out a orange pocket book.

Iruka moved slightly leaning agains the elevator door.

He checked for any messages and froze. His eyes went wide. Facing the other occupant of the elevator he squeaked.

"Hentai!" Bringing up is gloved hand and slapping the male.

He huffed as the doors opened and walked angrily out muttering about 'perverts' and 'lack of respect.' l

-

Kakashi stood dumbstruck. That brunette just slapped him!

Still in a daze. He walked swiftly towards the conference room, rubbing his abused cheek.

When he reached his destination. He found the oldest Uchiha leaning smugly against the door frame.

Itachi smirked. "I heard from a little birdie, that you just got bitch-slapped by a little brunette. What did you do this time?" he snickered.

Kakashi glared. "Not another word!" he hissed.

-

Sasuke and Naruto both entered the conference room and found both his Aniki and Sensei talking rather loudly.

Sasuke gave a little knock. "Aniki, I have Naruto Uzamaki," he pointed to the smiling blond. "here. Saying that he needed to talk to Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his scarf. 'They've met, good.'

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Sasuke's brow twitched. "I'm glad you made it! Were's your other friend? Gaara was it?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but a knock on the door made his turn.

"I'm here." a voice said. Suddenly two figures entered.

"I am Subaku Gaara." Gaara said walking with Neji.

Kakashi nodded. "Nice to meet you Subaku-san."

Naruto faced his cousin. "Anosa Anosa," Sasuke practically melted. The blond was so cute! "Were's Iruke-sensei?"

Gaara shrugged. "Dunno. He told me to go ahead."

There was a hesitant knock before the receptionist peeked her head in.

"Uchiha-sama, a man is looking for two boys. He said his name was Umino Iruka."

Itachi nodded. "Bring him in." he ordered. The female nodded.

A brunette entered. Kakashi's eyes went wide. 'Oh no.'

Coal eyes went wide as they shifted to to silver-haired male.

"You!" He pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi faked innocence. "Me?" he pointed at himself.

"Don't play dumb you- you perverted butt squeezing sonova bi-!" Gaara voice suddenly bombed the room.

"Silence! Now either you love birds take your bickering elsewhere, or else I will personally see to it that neither of you will have any butt to squeeze after I'm through with you. And that's a promise. Uchiha-san, I would like this meeting to start before I intentionally kill someone. Now."

The room became deadly silent. The tension thickened dramatically as the red-head's speech ended.

Iruka gulped, knowing fully well that the red-head had every intention to fulfill his promises.

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Sasuke, Neji you both are dismissed."

Both Sasuke and Neji nodded walking out the room.

"Naruto-kun, Sukabu-san. Kindly follow me to the back room." Naruto nodded pulling Gaara towards direction Itachi instructed them to.

"Umino-san. My apologizes, Hatake-san over here doesn't have much control towards his... actions." Itachi smirked.

Kakashi gapped. "I do to!" Iruka snickered.

"I can see that. Very well, now about Naruto and Gaara's interview?"

Itachi nodded. "Hai. Let's go."

-

As all of them were sited. "Naruto-kun, Subaku-san, may I see your degree?" Itachi asked. Gaara nodded, he gestured to the older brunette.

"Iruka-san has them." Iruka took out two white folders and handed them to the older Uchiha.

"Here Uchiha-san, I have them here." he smiled. Kakashi frowned.  
Itachi nodded reading them over.

"One question, it's actually for all of you. Are you single?" Itachi asked while Kakashi inwardly laughed seeing their flushed faces.

Awkward silence. Iruka was the first to break the quickly thickening tension.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. We are not in any relationship, whatsoever." Itachi nodded. "That is all." then he continued reading.

After a few minutes of reading, Itachi nodded. "Well, I guess you both a qualified." Naruto cheered and Gaara smirked.

Kakashi smiled. "That's good." his eyes landed on a pair of firm clothed ass and he smirked. "So, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on meh, Iruka-san?"

Iruka grumbled. "Eh, I guess so." shifting so his butt wouldn't be in the silver haired mans view.

Itachi pushed the door slightly. Making two bodies collided harshly on the ground.

"Hello Otouto, cousin." Sasuke and Neji flushed stammering pointless excuses.

Itachi chuckled. "I guess I don't have to call you both for the news, eh?" he smirked.

"Naruto-kun, Subaku-san, meet my baby brother Sasuke and our cousin Neji," Itachi smirked. "your bosses."

-

**End.**

A/N: Gome ne! Long time no updated? I'll try to update faster ne! (Key word; 'Try') Oh! Who knows the Anime; **'Hetalia: Axis Powers'**? I'm planning on making a one-shot! UsUk! XD Just informing ya!

**•One question•**: Do any of you guys want Mpreg (Make Pregnancy)? Just asking! Give your answers here! Just review or Pm me. 'Kay? 'Cuz maybe you guys don't want any...? Anyway;

**•sweetsandreavenge•** is login' out, ***insert fingers in a victory pose* **peace out dudes!


	3. The First Day

**Title: Business Love (First Day!)**

Summary: "All I wanted were directions to the fucking theater! Not to work for a bastard like you!" **AU;** _SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru. _

**Main Paring: **SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara, KakashixIruka. More parings coming up soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But, ****Sasuke does. **

**Warning:** _UnBeta'd, Swearing and Fluffness overload! _

**A/N: Bring in ****Kyuubi our qu and a new paring(s)! ;3 **

**Notes: **Hey! I'm back! We have our sem-break over here so I hope I'll be able to update! Stupid long ass homework... Anyway, on with the story!

**Alerts:** Looking for a beta! Just PM me if you wanna qualify! 'Kay? Thanks!

**Chapter 3: First Day. **

_

Kyuubi Namikaze sighed. 'What a tiring day.' he groaned tiredly. He had to many forms fill up for the upcoming meeting for their new product.

Walking towards the parking lot deep in thought, then enters the car.

"Hn, I gotta get Naru-chan ramen like I promised." he murmured to no one particular starting the vehicle.

He left the parking lot and drove to the near by ramen shop; Ichiraku Ramen. Ass he entered the homey restaurant and ordered the usual.

The owner, a old friendly family friend, (Thanks to his little brother) was in the front counter, smiling when he spotted him. "Hello Kyuubi-sama! What can I get for you today?" he asked kindly.

"The usual, onegai." he replied. The older male nodded before walking to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he re-emerged holding four plastics of ramen. "Here ya go Kyuubi-sama!"

"Arigatou gozaimas, Jii-chan!" he smiled at the older male.

"Your Welcome Kyuubi-sama." he smiled. Kyuubi flashed him a smile before paying and adding a few bills for all his hard work.

Holding four plastics of ramen. He walked to the parking lot, juggling four plastics.

Trying to balance the orders he made one hand hold four plastics and the other trying to open the door.

He tilted, making him lose his balance. He gasped feeling strong hands catch him. "Are you okay?" a deep husky voice murmured, hot breath tickled his ear.

Kyuubi flushed, coughing slightly, he turned to faced the man to give him a proper word of thanks but froze.

**He was smoking hot! **

The older male had delicious pale skin, dark illuminating eyes, a body of a god and long hair tide in a ponytail. And a 'sexy-as-hell,' smirk. Even if he was wearing casual cloths it made him look even more hot. In his opinion, (_A/N: Mine too! xD_)

Dark sinful eyes scanned him up and down until it reached his crotch. "What are you lookin' at?" he snapped. The dark haired man raised a perfectly curved eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh nothing, just uncovering your delicious body with my eyes, is that so bad?" his smirk grew even larger that before, Kyuubi could practically _hear _the smirk.

_That smug son of a bitch! _

Kyuubi blushed as he his griped on the plastic tightened. "S-Shut up! I don't even know you! A-And my face is up here, bastard!" he covered his lower part with the plastic he was holding, when he noticed the black eyes still watching, he scowled.

"What _now_?"

The mans smirk didn't falter. "I like you." he stated bluntly.

Kyuubi frowned, rolling his eyes. "Really? Well I don't really give a flying fuck!"

The man opened the door and grabbed the red-heads' hand, which held the plastics of ramen. "What are you doing?" the red-head screeched angrily trying to get his hand back from the tall dark stranger.

The man shrugged. "Helping." he grabbed the red-heads' order and placed them on the passengers seat and pushed Kyuubi lightly into the drivers seat.

Once seated, the male closed the door. Kyuubi rolled the window down looking embarrassed. "Uh, so yeah, thanks..." he trailed off.

"Itachi. Call me Itachi." the darker haired male smiled.

Kyubbi nodded. "Well, thanks again, uh, Itachi-san."

Itachi smiled. "Your very welcome. I have to help a damsel in distress, right?" he chuckled.

It took a minute for Kyuubi to process the words.

"I'm not a goddam damsel! You fucker!" he yelled.

Alas, there was no one there, only soft chuckles filled the chilled air.

Itachi Uchiha smiled contently walking to his car. 'That red-head was so cute!' he thought. Whistling happily he drove home.

Suddenly, he realized some thing, he didn't get the red-heads' name! He sighed dejectedly as he enter his home.

"Tadaima!" He said happily, opening the front door. A silent "Okeri."was a plain reply from the kitchen, were his cute younger brother was there sitting on the table eating what looked like a salad. He smiled and sat down.

"Hello, Sasuke!" he greeted and grabbed his share of dinner. Sasuke nodded in response. They mumbled a quiet 'thank you for the good' and ate in silence.

"Your happy." Sasuke stated after awhile. Itachi smiled. "Why? Is that so bad now?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No. It's just weird to see you so... happy, I guess." he murmured eating his salad, blushing Uchiha Corp. President laughed ruffling his brothers hair. "It's okay otouto. I just meet a really cute red-head." he grinned. "I'm planning on making him mine." he chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

•First Day.•

Naruto smiled as he and Gaara both walked side by side to the Uchiha Corp. or as Naruto calls it the, 'Big Blue Building.'

"Gaara! I'm so excited! Aren't you?" he asked giddily. Gaara just kept silent.

"Gaara? Helllooo? Anybody there?"

"Hn."

Naruto pouted dejectedly.

"Hey, you have the sane grunting noise as Sasuke-Teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. "Yep! Just like the Teme!"

"Your enthusiasm I can bear, his I can't." he muttered. Naruto laughed and spotted a building and grabbed his friends hand, tugging it lightly. Oblivious to his cousins actions.

"Come on!"

-

Sasuke sighed. His little uk- secretary hasn't arrived yet! How very frustrating.

Suddenly a rather loud knocking was heard. "Sasuke! Konnichiwa!" Naruto smiled cutely at the raven.

Sasuke smirked. Now that's more like it.

"Konnichiwa, Uzumaki-san, How are you doing today?"

Naruto beamed. "Fine! Did you know that me and Gaara were excited, well I was anyway and I think Gaara was too and I..."

Sasuke tuned out his blond's rantings. Ah, what a cute little uke.

With a lean yet soft body, wide innocent blue eyes, blond locks and cute scars that make him look like a fox, a very kawaii fox that is, he was 100% **uke**.

Sasuke smirked licking his lips. 'Mine!' he growled inwardly.

"...and then we came here and here I am now! Telling you everything! Ne, Ne, Sasuke? What will we be doing today?" the blond asked excitedly.

"Otouto will be attending a meeting with his cousin, Naruto-kun." a voice drifted to their ears. Sasuke scowled.

_Damnit, Stupid older brothers. _

"Itachi-san! Konnichiwa!" he grinned at the older man.

Itachi smiled in return. "Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun. Otouto, the meeting will start in 20 minutes, don't be late," he smirked. "Naruto-kun you will also be attending."

Naruto smiled. "Yay! Ne, ne, will Gaara be going too?"

Itachi nodded. "Hai. He will be attending it with Neji-kun." the older Uchiha walked out the door smirking.

'Otouto, be ready for the ride of your life.' he chuckled evilly, making his employees look at him strangely.

-

Gaara walked through hall after hall. Looking for the office of his employer. Sighing, he checked his watch; quarter to eight. Frowning, he had fifteen more minutes 'till the meeting and still no sight of that Hyuuga Neji, his so called, 'Boss.'

To deep in thought, he accidentally collided harshly with a hard body, making both of them tumble down.

Grunting he heard a familiar voice. "Ow, oh, hey Gaara."

Gaara blinked as he heard his name and looked up.

To his suprise, Neji was kneeling infront of him and was rubbing his backside from the harsh fall.

He stood up and place his infront of the red-head's face, waiting for him to accept the friendly gesture.

Which Gaara ignored, obviously.

"Where were you?" he asked. His outer face was avoiding any unwanted emotion but inside, he was seething.

Neji frowned. "I was actually looking for you." Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow, "Uchiha-san, said that he wanted me to find you before the meeting."

"Hn."_ Oh. So that's why. _

Neji shifted and nodded.

"Let's go?" Gaara nodded. Both males started walking side-by-side to the meeting.

-

Iruka cursed silently. He was lost, in this big-no, gigantic building they called a office. He had ten minutes before the meeting started.

Well in truth, his building was almost as big as the Namekaze Corp. but, years of working in that company, he literally memorized the whole building and never get lost, at all.

He sighed. "Urg! How frustrating!" he groaned,

Can anything get any worse?

"Konnichiwa, Iruka-chan!"

_Spoke to soon._

He turned to face Hatake Kakashi who was waving at him happily.

"Ah. Konnichiwa, Hatake-san." he bowed. Kakashi frowned under his scarf.

"Iruka-chan! Call me Kakashi!" he whined. Iruka sighed, but smiled at the mans tactics. "Hai, hai. Now, lets go to the meeting, neh?" Kakashi smiled and nodded.

As they both walked towards the meeting room, Iruka heard a silent shrill.

**Ping. Ping.**

He took out his phone a checked his messages.

One message.

Iruka halted making his companion do the same. Kakashi frowned as also lean in to look at the small phone on the tanned males hand.

It read; _'Iruka-san, gomen ne! I'll be a little late for the meeting, traffic is hell over here! Just start without me, 'kay? And, don't tell Naru-chan I'm coming 'kay? It's a secret! :DD Ja! _**-Kyuubi N.**

Iruka nodded in understanding and checked the time. "Kakashi-san, let's hurry, neh? We might be late!" he smiled and grabbed the startled mans hand.

Kakashi smiled holding Iruka's hand more securely and then both were off. Seconds later Kakashi's other hand slipped lower towards his rear end and..

**SLAP!**

•**At the meeting• **

During the meeting, when everything was set. Naruto hopped excitedly on his chair and grinned at both sides. "Sasuke-teme! I'm so excited!" he grinned. Sasuke smirked on his right, while Iruka smiled softly.

"Hai, Naru-chan. I know you are not get ready for a surprise." he chuckled. Sasuke looked confused and Naruto smiled. "Yaaaay!" he cheered.

Itachi smirked as he hungrily eyed the blonds rear end as he jumped around happily. Sasuke caught his hungry gaze and frowned.

"Aniki, Stop staring at **my **dobe." he hissed, glaring at his older brother. Itachi merrily smirked and faced the red-head. Neji who was also looking at Gaara felt Itachi's gaze and growled.

Itachi sighed. Why was all of the cute ones taken? _'If only that cute red-head was here.'_ he thought dejectedly.

Suddenly someone barged in panting.

"Gomen ne! Sorry I'm late Minna!"

Itachi's head shot up as Naruto yelled;

"Nii-san!"

_'It's him.' _

**A\N:**___Aaaaaaand that's a rap! Nice job people! Sorry for the long wait! Chapter three of '__**Business Love' **__has arrived! Yay! _

Chapter 4 is coming soon!

Ja!

Oh, and review please? C: It helps me write! XDD


	4. The Date (Part 1)

**Title: Business Love: The Date (Part 1)**

Summary:

"All I wanted were directions to the fucking theater! Not to work for a bastard like you!" **AU;** _**SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru. **_

**Main\Side Paring(s): **SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara, KakashixIruka. More parings coming up soon.

**Rating: M.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto. But, **__**Sasuke does. **_

**Warning:** _**UnBeta'd, Swearing and Fluffness overload!**_

**Note\Author's Ramblings: **Hello minna! I've finally posted, neh? And on my Birthday too! Teehee~ I hope you all like this I took CAREFUL care on editing it. But still, fail. :'((

Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHAY TO ME! I'm so old. Meh.. I don't really know when I would be updating next.. But, do not fret. I will not, (Well, hopefully not.) leave it to rot, for to long... xD

Btw, I might be making a one-shot on either one of these Anime's. (Naruto, Hetalia or Kyo kara Maoh!)

Follow me on Tumblr. Just place my current Fanfiction name. I will be posting when I will update. :3

**Now, on with the Story!**

**-Business Love.- **

_'It's him.' _

"Nii-san! Your here!" Naruto grinned launching himself at the panting red-head. The said red-head smiled as he caught the energetic blond. "Yeah. I'm also gonna attend the meeting." he grinned nuzzling against his brothers hair.

Naruto giggled as his ran back to his seat. The red-head smiled apologetically at everyone in the room. "Sorry I'm late." he bowed. "Watashi wa Kyuubi Namikaze desu." he smiled at everyone as he formally introduced himself, but stopped as he stared at black orbs.

"_**You!"**_ he yelled pointing at the oldest Uchiha who smirked.

"Me?" he asked in fake innocence pointing to himself.

Kyuubi nodded, frowning as he stared at the Uchiha.

"Your that man from yesterday!"

Itachi nodded, smirking lightly.

"So what if I am?" he countered eying the other male.

Kyuubi flushed. "Uh.. I just wanted to say thanks, for the uh... help." he mumbled.

And Itachi smiled "Your welcome."

Kyuubi's cheeks turned a dark crimson color. _'His so...hot..'_ he thought dazed.

Naruto looked back at the raven then his brother. "Ano sa, ano sa, so you guys know each other?" he inquired looking confused. Sasuke face-palmed at his dobe's obliviousness to everything.

Itachi nodded happily while Kyuubi frowned and looked down.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Can we start the meeting now?" he asked annoyed. Itachi nodded while Kyuubi sat down beside Gaara and Iruka. And Itachi mentally pouted. _'I wanted him to sit with me!'_ he sighed.

"Let's start shall we?" he smiled at everybody.

They all nodded reply.

Itachi signaled Kakashi to take over.

Kakashi nodded and cleared his throat; "This meeting is about the merging of the Namizaki(**1)** Inc." he nodded to Kyuubi and Iruka. "and the Uchiha Corp." he nodded to Itachi and Sasuke. He clicked a few buttons on his laptop, and a huge light appeared showing a chart with different colors.

"Since the Uchiha Corp. has merged with the Byakugan Org. which is now being run by the Hyuuga's." he paused and nodded to Neji. "and is now planning of merging with the Namizaki Inc. who has originally merged with the Suna Corp." he glanced at Gaara, who glared in return.

Kyuubi spoke up. "Is there a reason why you would like to merge with us?" he asked raising his perfectly shaved eyebrow at the older Uchiha.

Itachi nodded. "Since our companies have been rated us one of the top 10 in Japan. (the whole Asia actually), why not expand it, neh?" he grinned, eying the older red-head. "..and spend more time with your company isn't so bad is it?" he asked, innocently. Kakashi smiled knowingly, while Sasuke and Neji smirked. Gaara grumbled under his breath and Iruka blushed. All in all, Naruto was confused.

"Neh! So, so, I'll be able to see Kyuu-kyuu at work too?" The energetic blond asked, a grin about to split his cute face. Itachi nodded, "Yes. If _Kyuu-kyuu,_" slyly glancing at Kyuubi (adding the nick name the blond used) and Sasuke (who, unsurprisingly had a frown on). "..would accept." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Fine." he folded his arms and pouted cutely. Itachi smirked and Naruto laughed. "Kyuu-kyuu is so cute!" he cooed at his older brother who spluttered.

Sasuke suddenly smirked as he leaned to his brother and whispered. "So.. this is the reason why you were so happy last night?" he asked glancing at his older brother.

Itachi just smirked.

The meeting resumed.

**-Business Love.- **

Neji glanced at the red-head god beside him. _'You should ask him now!' _his mind screamed. Neji mentally shook his head. What if he gets rejected? What is he doesn't even like him? What if he isn't even gay? What is he had a lover already? A million thoughts ran through the pale-eyed male's mind.

While his mind was still clogged up with thoughts of being utterly rejected by the red-head. He didn't realize that the meeting was over.

Gaara sighed as he glanced at the seemingly quiet brunette. He hasn't been talking at all, which gave Gaara more time to look him over. Long brownish hair, beautiful lavender eyes, pale white skin and a nice looking body.

Gaara nodded mentally. Naruto was right, the Hyuuga was hot. And had a body of a god too..

The red-head blushed mentally. _'Stupid perverted thoughts.' _he gritted his teeth as he felt painful throb through his pants.

Noticing most of the members leaving. He glance to his right and saw that his friends had left him with the still silent Hyuuga.

He sighed as he quietly called out the said male's name. "Hyuuga."

No reply.

Finally giving up, he silently stood and shook the Hyuuga gently.

Neji was brought back from his thoughts by a gentle hand. Blinking rapidly, he looked up too see the beautiful face of the red-headed god in front of him.

"Are you okay?" the 'sex-god-on-legs' asked. "you've been quiet all through out the meeting." a hint of concern flashed through green eyes, Neji smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Gaara nooded. "Let's go?" Neji smiled as they left the meeting room.

**-Business Love.- **

Sasuke smiled as he listened to the talking blond. "...and I wanna go out for lunch!" he finished, then blinked. "Take me out for ramen, Sasuke-teme!" he demanded. Sasuke twitched at the '-teme' but nodded.

"Sure."

Naruto's eye's sparkled. "Really? Yay! Sasuke's gonna treat me ramen! Sasuke's gonna treat me ramen! Yaaaay!" he sang.

Sasuke flushed as some employees looked shocked while other clients looked amused.

Blushing, he grabbed the blond and walked stiffly towards the exit.

As Sasuke demanded they use a limousine, the blond whined about having to find a parking, not caring that the raven had a private driver.

After the two bickered, Sasuke finally complied as they walked side-by-side to the near by ramen stand. Ichiraku Ramen.

As Naruto ate to him hearts content, Sasuke watched silently.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto looked up from his ramen in question. "Hmn?" Sasuke smirked. "Why do you like ramen so much?" ha asked.

Naruto paused and shrugged. "Well, both me and Nii-san were orphans you see." his eyes dulled a bit. "Okaa-san and Outo-san were killed in a accident years ago. I was 5 while Nii-san was 9 at that time. So, he couldn't take care of me. But Iruka-sensei was kind enough to adopt us adopted us!" his eye brightened, and Sasuke smiled. "It was hard at first since Iruka was still in studying in the university, but we were able to be happy!" he grinned.

Sasuke nodded in deep thought as Naruto continued eating.

**-Business Love.- **

Neji glanced at his wrist watch and frowned, it was quarter to 1 o'clock and both the Hyuuga and Sabakuno haven't had a bite to eat.

Neji inwardly cheered, time to put up his plan.

**Operation: 'Get the red-head on a date' is a go! **

"Sabakuno-san, would you like to accompany me to a restaurant for a late lunch?" he asked calmly but inside, mini-Neji was biting him nails impatiently.

Gaara lips tugged downward in thought, a habit he had ever since he could remember. Neji paused his mid-biting, as he saw the frown. He to frowned and unconsciously lifted his hand to slightly part the red-head's lips.

The said male gasped, eyes wide in slight shock. No one but Naruto has given him such gentle human contact, ever. Neji smiled as he mumbled blushing. "You shouldn't frown. You'll get wrinkles on your beautiful face that way." Gaara blinked as a pink hue was slightly visible against his nose and cheeks.

Gaara nodded mutely.

Neji smiled. "Well, we better be off then." he gently held the red-head's hand was walked towards the exit.

**-Business Love.- **

Itachi smiled as he stared openly at the red-head, while said male was currently eating a cup of yogurt. Kyuubi frowned as he set the strawberry flavored dairy down. "Is there something you need?" he asked slightly annoyed of being watched annoyed.

The Uchiha smirked shaking his head. "You just look so cute." his eyes soften, "you always do.."

The red-head's eyes when wide as a crimson color flooded his cheeks.

"W-well t-thanks."

Itachi grabbed the Namikaze heir's hand and placed a light kiss against it. "Oh, but it is true."

"And, I would **love** it if you would accompany me to a evening of sweet _l'amour._" Kyuubi's eyes when wide, as a shiver ran pleasurably against his spine.

Itachi's eyes caught the slight tension of his companion's back and smirked. "What would you say, _Kyuu-Kyuu_?" Kyuubi nodded numbly, unable to trust his voice.

"Good. Tonight at eight then?" Kyuubi nodded again.

Itachi smirked as he pressed a small kiss against the red-head's palm.

"See you tonight."

**-Business Love.- **

"Sasukeeeeeee! I'm so boreeeed!" the blond whined, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Both where walking back to the Company.

Sasuke brightened. "Hey Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his people watching, "Yeah?" Sasuke paused. "Are you doing anything, tonight?" he asked, his voice shook a bit.

Naruto stopped and thought for a while. "No, no plans, why?"

Sasuke froze. "Uh.. no reason." he mumbled looking away. Naruto frowned. "Sasuke-Teme! What is is?"

"..."

Naruto frowned tugging the raven's hair lightly. "What. Is. It." he growled against every tug.

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"..."

"...wanna go on a date?"

Naruto stopped tugging. "Eh?" Sasuke turned red. "Idiot, I said, would you want to go on a date, with me?" As Naruto kept silent, Sasuke busy was preparing for the worst.

"Sure."

"I mean it's okay if you say no-wait, what?" Sasuke looked dumfounded. Naruto nodded. "Sure, one date won't hurt right?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled, "Great! So, tonight? What time will you pick me up?" he asked. Sasuke smiled. "How about 7?" the blond nodded. "Harp okay?" the raven nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Okay then!" he walked ahead into the building. "See you tonight!" he waved, leaving the Uchiha on his awake in pure awe.

Sasuke suddenly smiled. He got a date! Beat that Itachi!

**-Business Love.- **

Suddenly, out of nowhere...

"Achoo!" Kyuubi smirked as Itachi grabbed a tissue.

"I guess someones talkin' 'bout cha'ya!" Kyuubi chuckled. Itachi glared.

"I'd have to guess it was Sasuke," he frowned.

_Damn, little brothers.._

__Kyuubi snickered.

**-Business Love.- **

**(1): Namizaki is actually Namikaze and Uzumaki combined. :) Sorry for the confusion. **

**End of Business Love: The Date (Part 1). Part 2 coming up soon. :) **

**Please review minna. Review's keep me ficy alive. :)) **

**-Question: Who would you guys like as rival for SasuNaru?- **

**Sai.**

**Sakura.**

**Ino.**

**Karin.**

**((Pick using Numbers. Review Please!)) **


End file.
